It has been shown that high amounts of human social interaction protects elders against dementia and other chronic diseases. However, it is difficult to objectively measure human social interactions. Some social interactions may occur online, such as over social media, or in different in-person locations. A person that has little face-to-face contact may still have a rich social life online. Another person may have social interaction at a senior center or at a restaurant that is difficult to measure. Even where possible, technical methods for measuring face-to-face social interaction are often complex and cumbersome.
Elders in particular may be sensitive to the stigma of wearing health related devices, or having such devices installed in their homes. Family and staff may find it difficult to discuss detected changes in activity with an elder who is fearful of losing independence.
According to some experts, pet ownership has been shown to provide a number of health benefits to a pet owner. It is estimated by some experts that over half of U.S. households have pets.